vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Equinox
|-|Composite= |-|Day= |-|Night= Summary A duality of contrasting forces in a single entity, Equinox unleashes wrath like the onset of daybreak, or draws life to a close like dusk's approach. Shifting between two forms allows her to bolster Tenno strength in light or provide recuperative respite in darkness. Much like all Tenno, she is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher .''' '''Higher in Day Form Name: Equinox Origin: Warframe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, can induce sleep, decrease a target's durability and Attack Potency, Healing, Life Absorption, can emit an invisible, intangible lacerating aura that causes the target to perpetually bleed, Transformation (Day and Night), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the likes of Inaros who was capable of performing this feat), possibly higher. Higher in Day Form Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy"), Higher in Day Form Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: '''At least '''Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank hits from Inaros), possibly higher. Higher in Night Form Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 125 meter cast range and a 12.5 effect radius with Rest and Rage, 40 meter aura radius with Pacify and Provoke, 45 meter aura radius with Mend and Maim Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metamorphosis:' Equinox shapeshifts between Day and Night, which positively effects her in different ways depending on the form: ** Day Form: Equinox significantly enhances her strength and speed. ** Night Form: Equinox becomes significantly more resilient, having her shielding and armor boosted drastically. *'Rest and Rage:' Rest and Rage, like her other abilities, will function in a fashion that is dependent on her form: ** Day Form: In Day Form, her ability is known as Rage, which when cast on a target they and anyone within the effect radius will become significantly more vulnerable to the attacks of Equinox and her squadron, but will receive a speed boost as well. ** Night Form: In Night Form, her ability is known as Rest, which when cast on a target they and anyone within the effect radius will be lulled into a deep sleep. *'Pacify and Provoke:' Pacify and Provoke, like her other abilities, will function in a fashion that is dependent on her form: ** Day Form: In Day Form, her ability is known as Provoke, which when activated will amplify the strength of Equinox and her allies' abilities. ** Night Form: In Night Form, her ability is known as Pacify, which when activated will subject any hostile target within the radius to a crippling aura that significantly reduces their Attack Potency the closer they get to Equinox. *'Mend and Maim:' Mend and Maim, like her other abilities, will function in a fashion that is dependent on her form: ** Day Form: In Day Form, her ability is known as Maim, which when activated, Equinox will emit a powerful slashing force that cuts at the body of any hostile target within the aura radius and will cause them to perpetually bleed, this aura builds up in strength and can be fanned out in a violent burst, leaving her targets in pieces. ** Night Form: In Night Form, her ability is known as Mend, which when activated, Equinox will emit a medicating aura that will allow her to absorb life from the targets harmed or killed within the aura radius, which she can then send out in a burst to completely revitalize herself and allies. *'Channeling:' Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Gallery File:Equinox.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7